


Peace in Imladris

by mosvalsky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galion and Lindir enjoy the bit of time they have together. Short galindir fluff ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in Imladris

Galion hummed quietly as Lindir petted his hair. They lay together on a grassy outlook over Imladris, tangled in each other as they looked out at the autumn below. The reddened trees painted the landscape, and the various pools and lakes that could be seen shone brighter against the color.  
"It is as if the trees are blushing," The raven-haired elf murmured into Galion's pointed ear.  
Galion stirred slightly, his ear twitching as he felt Lindir's warm breath on it.  
"Almost as much as you are," He continued, sitting up and smiling down at the form below him.  
Galion looked incredibly peaceful. His eyes were closed and his mouth was pulled into a gentle smile. Lindir lowered himself onto him to place a brief kiss on his lips, and the contact tugged Galion's eyes open and brought a wider grin to his face.  
He looked up at the elf that hovered above him and reached out to him, gently pushing him down to the earth below and covering his face with kisses.  
The calm of their embrace could be felt in the air, and though Galion would soon have to return to mirkwood, for these few days, all was well.


End file.
